iLove You
by JamesLily96
Summary: This is a songfic to 100 Years-Five for Fighting. Moments throughout Sam and Freddie's life together as they get older.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Song: 100 Years- Five for Fighting

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

Counting the ways to where you are

I sat out on the fire escape, thinking about how I kissed Sam, the blonde headed demon. What really freaked me out was that I liked it. I liked kissing Sam. The thought was so foreign to me. Sam was supposed to be my enemy, not something else. That something else I'd rather not think about.

When I told her I hated her, did I really mean it? She was my best friend, as much as I hate to admit it. These new feelings I was getting were… I don't know what they were. I sighed and left the fire escape, lost in a whirlwind of feelings and thoughts.

I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into something hard. I looked down to see what I ran into.

"Watch where you're going dork." Sam said her blue eyes staring into mine.

I wasn't sure what to say and for a second I was at a loss for words. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Sorry." I choked out.

"Whatever Benson. What's wrong?" she asked. Since when did Sam care what was wrong with me?

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay… well I've got to get going. Sweet dreams, nub." She said, but she didn't have a very hard edge to her voice.

"Sweet dream to you too, Princess Puckett." I smirked.

We smiled at each other and Sam turned to go away. I watched her as she walked away from me. Sam wasn't like any other girl I've ever met.

I'm 22 for a moment

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_On our way back from Mars_

I walked along the Seattle Pier, a cold wind blowing across my face.

"Hey Benson." A voice said.

I turned staring into the face of my girlfriend, Sam Puckett.

"Hey Sam." I said and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"You know, Carly…" Sam started to say but I cut her off, by kissing her softly.

We pulled away. "I love you." I whispered into her hair.

Sam smiled. "Love you too."

Then, I got down on one knee and Sam gasped. "What are you doing Freddie?"

I just smiled. "Will you marry me Sam Puckett?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll marry you Benson."

We hugged. "You can't use that Benson thing anymore, because you'll be a Benson." I said.

"Oh whatever." She said and we kissed.

_15 and there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

I watched as Sam ran in front of me. "Come on, Freddork!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled and caught up to her.

We were going back to Carly's apartment after school and Sam wanted to race. We were both laughing and finally got back to Bushwell. We climbed the stairs, out of breath.

"Let's rest for a second." I said and pulled Sam out onto the fire escape, our fire escape.

We sat down and Sam looked at me. "It's your birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah it is." I said, not sure where she was taking this.

"Well what are going to wish for?" Sam asked.

"What am I going to wish for?" I asked and moved closer to her.

"Yeah." She said her blue eyes staring into mine.

"You." I whispered, and we shared our second kiss.

I'm 33 for a moment

_Still a man, but you see, I'm a they_

_A kid on the way, babe_

_A family on my mind_

I was walking through another store, the fifth on that day. Sam and I were buying baby clothes, because we were going to have a little girl. I still couldn't believe I was going to a dad.

"Freddie, how about this one?" Sam asked, holding up a blue shirt and tiny little blue and green striped pants.

"Fine with me." I said and Sam threw it in the cart.

I wrapped my arms around her. She was six months along and her stomach was growing larger by the day. Sam was really excited, and so was I. We were both a little scared too.

I kissed her softly. "Someday, this little baby is going to be a teenager, like we used to be."

"Don't remind me." Sam said.

I laughed. "We'll be old then."

"I'll keep things exciting." Sam said.

"I'm sure you will." I whispered.

I'm 45 for a moment

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

"Don't stay out too late." I yelled out the door.

My daughter raised her hand to let me know she heard me, and backed out of the driveway. I walked back into the house and sank down onto the couch.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, my son walked in.

"Dad, I'm going to the mall with Chris." He said.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Awesome thanks. Wait, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No I'm fine. Just go have fun." I said, attempting a smile.

He just nodded and left, slamming the front door. I rubbed my temple. What was happening to my kids? They were just growing up, and it was hard for me to handle. Then, Sam walked into the living room, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was already showing streaks of gray. I loved that Sam didn't care, like most women did.

"Hey Freddie." She said, sitting down on my lap.

I kissed her. "What's happening to us?"

"We're getting old." Sam said.

I just nodded. "I'm so worried about the kids."

"They'll be fine. They still have the rest of the lives ahead of them." Sam said stroking my hair. "And we do too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We haven't even lived half of our lives. We're both going to live to 100. Remember, that's the plan, right?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yeah you're right."

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_Within a morning star_

I sighed as Sam and I left Carly's birthday party. Someone spiked the punch, and lets just say it wasn't pretty.

"You didn't have anything to drink did you?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No. Did you?"

"No. Come on. Let's go to the park." She said.

I smiled and we walked to the park in a comfortable silence. We sat down on two of the swings. Sam looked up at me, her hair shining in the moonlight.

"Do you see that star?" she asked.

I looked up in the direction she was pointing and smiled. It was a really pretty, bright star. Sam had always liked stars.

"Yeah. It's a pretty one." I said.

She nodded and got up off the swing. She pulled me up and grabbed my hand. Then, she starting running, pulling me along. We finally ended up at a little hill, and at the top was a little tree. We got under it, and Sam lay down under it. I sat down next to her and slipped my arm around her. She put her head against my shoulder, and we fell asleep that way.

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

"Freddie…" Sam mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't feel so good." She said.

We were sitting in the iCarly studio, and I had noticed Sam had been acting weird. She looked really pale.

"Where do you feel sick?" I asked her as I put my laptop down and walked over to her.

"I just feel dizzy." She said. She collapsed into my arms and I wasn't sure what to do. I just picked her up bridal style, and took her downstairs to the couch. Carly and Spencer weren't home, so Sam and I were home alone.

I got her some water and handed it to her. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." I said and Sam started to fall asleep. I sat on the floor next to her, and waited until she woke up. After a while, I noticed her eyes were beginning to flutter open.

"Hey Sam, are you feeling better?" I whispered softly and stroked her hair.

"I'm alright Freddie." She said.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

Sam and I were sitting our living room, waiting for our kids to come home for Christmas. Their planes were due in, anytime. Sam got up and turned the radio on. Running Away by AM. I wasn't a forgetful older person, so I remembered this was the song Sam and I had our first kiss to.

I stood up with a little bit of difficulty. "Princess Puckett, may I have this dance?" I asked.

Sam smiled, her eyes sparkling just like they did on that night, on the fire escape. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes you may have this dance, Benson." She said. Sam still managed to sound young.

We stood there in the middle of the living room, swaying back and forth.

"Remember, I'll always keep things exciting." She whispered.

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

I was lying in a hospital bed, watching my daughter argue with a nurse. My son was sitting on the other side of me, just watching me.

"You'll be fine Dad." He whispered.

"I'm not so sure, son." I said.

He just looked down at the ground, knowing it was almost time.

I smiled. I was going to see Sam again. I guess our plan to live to 100 wasn't going to work out. But, if Sam wasn't going to make it, neither was I.

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

I sighed, standing in me and Sam's bedroom, looking through old photo albums. I saw our wedding picture, and all the baby pictures. I felt footsteps behind me. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Sam." I said.

She grinned. "Looking at old photo albums?"

"Yeah. We've been through a lot." I said.

She hugged me. "You've got that right."

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live._

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
